Tangled Lives
by Lucky8
Summary: Hmm, lets see. It's basically a love triangle between Ron, Draco and Harry. The rating may go up in future chapters. In case you haven't noticed this story is SLASH. Don't like, don't read.


Hands up those who hate computers *puts up hand*.

Hands up those who don't save reviews for their storys and then go mad when the computer gliches, storys are lost and said reviews are gone *puts up hand*

Grr. If anyone has read this story before could you please review again cause I had a gliche and lost ALL of my lovely precious reviews! *Sob*

Ahem, for those of you who haven't read the story before, please enjoy it and r&r.

****

****

****

**Ron's POV.**

_Great. Just great. Another day, another detention_.

Ron Weasley sat fuming in the common room. Hermiones voice was ringing in his ears, ' Honestly Ron! You've had detention almost every day for the past month!' 

_Huh,_ _she doesn't have to put up with Malfoy. She has no idea _what_ its like._

The truth was **no one** knew what it was like. Ever since the new term had started Malfoy had been acting like an even bigger git than usual. He had discovered more ways of winding Ron up and the worst of it was that he only did it when Ron was alone, i.e. when Harry and Hermione were at prefects meetings. Ron hadn't told anyone about it, he didn't want Harry to worry about him. God knows that Harry had enough to worry about, what with the return of You Know Who and etc. Besides, he didn't want Harry, or anyone else for that matter, to know what Malfoy was teasing him about.

So Ron had stayed silent and all Harry and Hermione knew was that Ron and Malfoy had been fighting more than usual. 

Hermione was now giving Ron her best impression of his mother.

'Your school work will suffer if this goes on much longer! Ron!? RON!!'

' Huh, what? Oh, sorry Hermione but your lecture gets rather tiring after hearing it thirty times' Ron replied cuttingly ' Now if you don't mind, I've got a thrilling detention with Malfoy to go to' With that Ron turned and left the room. 

OK, OK, that was pretty harsh, but she really gets to me when she acts like mum. Hold it, who am I explaining myself too? 

Ron shook his head.

_I'm going crazy. I'm explaining to myself the reasons why I did something. Yep, definitely cracked._

Ron shook his head more vigorously.

'It'll take much more shaking to put out that fire on your head Weasley. Oh wait that's you're hair' sneered a voice that was undoubtedly Malfoys.

Ron snorted. Malfoys comments were becoming less annoying and more childish. 

The only thing that Malfoy could hit a nerve with was… Ron shook his head again, best not to let his thoughts go there.

'So how's Potter? Has he figured it out yet or have you told him?'

Damn. Malfoy was at it again.

'Get lost Malfoy'

'Sorry, but in case you've forgotten we have detention together thanks to you. Now I don't want another detention for being late so why don't you shut up and start walking.' Malfoy paused then smirked. ' Being stuck together for the rest of the evening means we can have a nice long chat about 'The Boy Who Is So Clueless That He Hasn't Twigged That His Best Friend Has A Crush On Him''

That was it. Ron lunged for Malfoy just as McGonagall rounded the corner.

'Mr Weasley!'

Ron paused in mid air, his hands stretched out in a way that quite plainly said 'I'm about to strangle Malfoy'

'McGonagall was giving him a look that made him want to wither up and die. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a long evening.

**Draco's POV**. (Gulp, I'm really going to mess this up)

_Damn Weasley! Damn Potter! Damn everyone!_

Draco Malfoy scowled. Life was a bitch. No seriously, it really was. Not only had he found out that his object of desire had a crush on Harry bloody Potter, he had discovered that the aforementioned 'hero' had a crush on _him_. Draco Malfoy! Did Wonder Boy honestly think he was in the same league as a Malfoy? This and a rather threatening letter from his father had made the last month Hell for Draco. He sighed and cast his mind back to one month ago.

**~***Flashback* ~

Draco stormed down the corridor, his mind intent on only one thing, finding Weasley and …well…Draco hadn't got that far in his thinking. He just had to find Weasel and do something. Not that Weasel had done anything to Draco, Draco just needed to take out his anger for his father on someone. And everyone knows that no one can react quite like the youngest Weasley boy. Draco felt like a good yelling match but he didn't like loosing his composure in front of his fellow Slytherin's. So here he was, marching along the great hall armed with his wand and a few choice potions that had been in his trunk. Suddenly Draco caught a glimpse of fiery red hair heading for the library. Odd, when did Weasley **ever** go to the library, let alone by himself? The blonde shrugged and followed. 

When Draco entered the library the only person he could see was Madam Pince who was so engrossed in a book that she didn't even notice Draco enter. Draco was silently wondering what could be so interesting when he noticed the pink flush in her cheeks and decided that he would rather not know. He then put his thoughts to a more pressing matter. Weasley. He looked down every row of books but he couldn't see him. While he stood cursing everything in sight he thought he heard something. There it was again. It was most definitely a sniffle and it was coming from the restricted section. Intrigued, Draco glanced at Madam Pince to make sure she wasn't looking and slinked over to the far end of the room. He looked round one of the towering bookshelves and saw Weasley scrunched up in a corner with tears on his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy and he was giving an occasional hiccup. He looked so pitiful that Draco's anger almost dissolved. Almost. 

**_'Uh, Draco?'_**

Draco snapped back to reality and gave Blaise Zabini one of his fiercest glares. Blaise faltered under the harsh gaze and struggled to continue his sentence.

'…I…uh…you see…um……you're late for your detention' he ended feebly.

'So?'

'I just thought that you…well I didn't think you'd want another one for lateness and…'

'Well you thought wrong, didn't you?'

'Yes Draco'

'And your going to mind your own business from now on, aren't you?'

'Yes Draco'

'And your hair looks like something the cat dragged in, doesn't it?'

'…No Draco'

'WHAT?'

'I…I mean yes Draco'

'Good. And you're now going to leave me in peace and get a haircut while you're at it, aren't you?'

'Yes Draco'

'Now get out of my sight'

'Yes Draco'. Zabini scuttled off to the boy's dormitory, glad to be out of Draco's attention.

Draco scowled for what had to be the hundredth time that day and walked out of the common room into the dungeon. People in front of him quailed and practically threw themselves out of his way. Draco smirked, he would never get tired of the feeling of power he had over his schoolmates. Sweeping regally along the corridor he rounded a corner and smacked straight into the Weasley twins. 

'Whoops, sorry Malfoy'

'Didn't see you there'

'These corridors can be pretty dangerous, can't they George?'

'Oh yes. Nasty things can happen to people who walk alone in these places, isn't that right Fred?'

'Yes, especially to certain people who can't leave other certain peoples little brothers alone'

'Anyway, it's late. Let's go Fred'

'Goodbye Malfoy'

'See you around'

With that the twins walked off leaving Draco sprawled (not so regally) on the floor to contemplate what he thought was a threat. When he had recovered he scrambled to his feet and smoothed his hair back. Looking around to see if anyone had seen this embarrassing event he walked on trying and failing to get back his sense of power. 

Finally he saw Weasley making his way to McGonagal's room, for some reason the boy was shaking his head so hard it was in danger of falling off. Draco felt happy for the first time in ages. This alien emotion caused him to come out with a rather childish statement for which he mentally kicked himself. However he did have emergency backup, Potter. He only had to give a couple of comments on this topic to rile up the redhead. Sadly, McGonagall (the teacher from Hell) interrupted Weasley halfway to Draco's throat. 

Damn 

Draco was seriously annoyed. He desperately needed contact from Weasley, he would burst if he didn't get any soon. Oh well, they had a whole evening for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ron's Pov.**

Oh shit 

'Fighting AGAIN!'

Wasn't it bloody typical? A seemingly perfect chance to squeeze the little pricks annoying head off and it was interrupted by McGonagall, the teacher who hands out as many detentions as Dumbledore makes comments that make you doubt his sanity.

'I thought you would have learned by now!'

Ron let the rest of McGonagalls rant wash over him and instead glared at Malfoy, silently sending him death threats. The blonde just stood there and smirked that oh so irritating trademark smirk.

McGonagall finally stopped and curtly told the boys to follow her.

'Seeing as the two of you won't listen to either Professor Snape or myself I have no choice but to send you to Dumbledore'

At this Ron's blood ran cold. He had spoken to the head teacher before but only _once_ had he had to see him to have a punishment decided, and that had not been pleasant. It had resulted in a horrible detention with Filch and a letter home, which had in turn resulted in a howler. His mum was going to kill him.

Dracos Pov Ah… 

His father was not going to pleased at this. Even the excuse of weasel baiting was not going to get him out of this one. Lucious took Dracos behaviour _very_ seriously and was pissed enough as it was. A letter from Dumbledore would be the last straw and Draco did not want to know what the 'appropriate' punishment would be.

This is all Weasleys fault 

Sure, Draco fancied the pants off of the redhead but that didn't mean he couldn't hate his guts and blame him for everything. Trying very hard not to tell McGonagall to fuck off, Draco sullenly followed her down the corridor. He could feel Weasleys eyes on him and silently thanked whatever god there was, that looks couldn't kill.

He tensed as Weasley walked up to him and whispered in his ear, ' Your fault'

Draco was torn between jumping the boy and beating him to a pulp or jumping him and snogging his face off. However, he was prevented from choosing either one. They were now in front of the large stone eagle that would take them to Dumbledore and their fate.

Draco couldn't quite suppress the gulp.

Hmm, before my damn computer threw a hissy fit this story was in three parts. Now it's in one long-ish chapter and I quite like it. I suppose every cloud has a silver lining and other assorted clichés.

Well, r&r and be sure to tell me exactly what you think. Also thanks to my beta-reader Jenny. Luff you all!

Lucky ^-^


End file.
